Rooftops
by BeRightThere
Summary: "Well I am glad you sneaked into my house just so you could scream" One boring summernight Adam gets a surprise guest, with an interesting request. BiancaAdam oneshot


I was sitting in my room watching tv, bored. I looked at the clock, it was only a little after 9 o'clock, that wasn't even an acceptable time to go to sleep.

I sighed and picked up my phone going through the contacts. Clare was having Alli over and they were packing Clare's bag because she was leaving tomorrow to spend the week at her grandmother's. Drew was out with his stupid friends. Didn't he realize his poor brother was stuck alone bored? So selfish of him. Eli was on vacation somewhere in the states so I couldn't even text him. I went through the rest of the list and I realized that I needed more friends.

I started the list again and I highlighted one certain name. My parents were out and would probably not be back for awhile, and Drew was not due back anytime soon. I almost press her name before I chickened out.

_Ugh I hate summer_! I thought to myself. I went on the internet on my phone but quickly got bored with that. The screen was too small and my laptop was way to far away, it was on the other side of the room.

Having nothing better to do I made my way downstairs and grabbed some chips to bring back to my room. I wasn't paying to much attention when I walked in the room and was shocked to hear "Hey," come my way.

I jumped, the chips in my hand falling to the ground. "Holy shit you scared me," I told my guest.

"Good," she said smirking.

"How did you get in here without me noticing?" I asked Bianca who was longing on my bed. I left my room barely two minutes and she was suddenly in here.

"Simple, I walked to you front door but it was locked. I wanted to surprise you, which I accomplished, so I went around and climbed into your window. You know leaving that open at night maybe isn't the best idea. I was able to get, so that means a murderer would be able to get in," she told me jokingly.

"How do I not know that your very plan is to murder me?" I joked backed, sitting down on my bed next to her. She sat up so that she was in a sitting position next to me and leaned close to whisper into my ear, "If I killed you then I wouldn't be able to mess with you in the future. What is the fun in that?" I shuddered at her breath, so close to my face. Suddenly, to my disappointment, she moved away and laid back down.

"So what are you really doing here?" I asked her, quickly recovering.

"I was bored and by the looks of it so were you," She said smirking the smirk I loved.

"What are your friends doing?" I asked her.

"Fitz is still mad at me and Owen and Owen is still too disgusted at me to speak to me. At least he has stopped talking shit about me though," She said avoiding looking at me and instead looking at the tv screen that was still on.

"Wait. Rewind. When did Fitz get mad at you. I thought he was okay with the ordeal?" I asked her confused.

"He was but he was upset with how Owen and I were fighting. I guess he just got fed up with it and now he isn't speaking to either of us," she said sadly.

When Bianca started hanging with me, her friends had a little bit of issues with it. Fitz disliked it because of the little war we had last year, but Owen didn't want Bianca hanging with me at all. I swear it is like some Homosexual beat up his parents or something because he has major issues with the LGBT club at school. Like more issues then normal Homophobes have.

I still don't understand why Bianca hangs out with me at seeing as it caused so much trouble with her friends. I asked her this once and she just said that I am better to talk to then those goons. Ok so that was my wording but she said something along those lines, that I really shouldn't repeat.

"Want to move this to the roof?" She suddenly asked me. I looked at her confused.

"The roof? Why would we do that?" I asked her.

"Because your room is boring and I feel like watching the stars, is that so strange?" She replied.

"The reasons you gave are not strange, but the roof of all places is a very weird place to watch stars," I told her. She pouted, damn. Stay strong Adam, stay strong.

"But you have trees in your backyard, the only place we could get the best view is on the roof," She said running a finger down the length of my arm.

"Ok sure," I said easily giving in to her.

"Sweet," She said jumping up and heading out of my room. About ten minutes later we were laying on my roof looking up at the night sky just talking.

We talked for awhile before she looked at me and said, "I dare you to stand up and scream at the top of your lungs." I snorted at her request. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing its just that my friends did the same thing in the beginning of the school year last year," I told her.

"Were they on a roof at night, under the stars?" She asked me.

"No they were in the middle of a busy street in the middle of the day," I told her.

"See, this would be so much cooler then some boring old street," She makes a good argument.

"Fine," I said standing up. I held my hands out to her, "but only if you do it with me."

She smiled, "deal."

We stood up and she almost lost her balance but I grabbed her arm, and held her still. She turned to me and smiled a silent thank you. "Ready?" I asked when she was stable.

"Only when you are," was her reply.

"Ok one, two, three AHHHHHHHH" we screamed together. We continued to scream until we were out of breath, in which we stopped and sat down.

After catching my breath again, I started laughing. After awhile, she started laughing too.

"That was so much fun," I told her in between laughs. I started to compose myself again.

"Wasn't it?" She asked, "that was my plan all along, I have wanted to do that for a while now, but I didn't have anyone I could do it with."

"Well I am glad you sneaked into my house just so you could scream," I joked with her.

"Anytime," She replied smiling.

Standing on the rooftops

Everybody scream your heart out

This is all we got now

Everybody scream your heart out

A/N: The song is Rooftops by LostProphets. Just a short little BiancaAdam oneshot. It is much more friendship with some definite flirting in there.


End file.
